Escape
by sashasbum
Summary: Addison and Alex love to wake up together. Until one day, Alex finds himself waking up alone. He decides he needs to escape the hell his life became in just a week, but what will happen when he finds someone very important to him took the same escape?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Had this written for a while, just never gotten round to posting it. I hope you like :) I think I've written some bits rather...oddly. but ahhh well, let me know what you think :)))**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Escape (13)_**

They'd been dating for 6 months, secretly, before she did what she did. Before she left him. He just, woke up one morning and she wasn't there anymore. All her clothes were gone, her toothbrush no longer next to his in the bathroom, her green goo wasn't in the fridge and the picture of them from the day she moved in was no longer above the fireplace. All that was left was a note and a shirt he found in the laundry a week later. The note read,

_'I'm sorry._

_I can't do this._

_I love you._

_Forgive me? x'_

He went on a drinking binge for 3 days after finding that, and refused to leave his couch for a further 2 days. By this point, everyone knew about him and Addison and their break up. He'd told Izzie, who told meredith who told cristina who told everyone. Which also meant he wasn't talking to his friends at the moment, so the only person he could talk to was George, and he was being banned from talking to him by Callie, as she was still upset about her best friend leaving without notice. So he also didn't want to go to work. The day he decided he wanted a transfer was the day he found the shirt. He carried it with him in his backpack as he walked through the lobby, up the elevator, across the bridge and into the chiefs office. He asked outright, no hesitation. He'd heard about an opening in L.A. Wanted to leave, needed to leave. The chief wasn't happy about it. But he understood. So he let Alex go, gave him an outstanding letter of resignation as he couldn't get Addison to do it, especially knowing where she was. He obviously didn't tell Alex, but he never asked either, so it wasn't a big deal. Alex packed up his things and left Seattle two weeks later, saying goodbye to only a couple of people, meredith and Izzie, and downright avoiding others, callie and mark.

He liked L.A. It was warm, sunny, everything Seattle wasn't, which meant that it never reminded him of anything about the last 7 months. Except for the days it rained. They always brought back memories. Like the day he finally told her how he felt.

_She was avoiding him. They kissed at Joe's and now, she was avoiding him. Like the plague. Everytime she saw someone who remotely looked like him, she'd walk the other way, or jump into the closest supply closet. She even put him back on plastics. What she didn't know though was that he was always there, just out of sight. He decided to give her space, she was obviously confused, nervous, maybe even ashamed (he really hoped it wasn't the latter of the three), but that didn't mean he didn't want to see her at all. So he followed her, not in a stalkery way, just a concerned friend way, besides, who didn't like looking at her? Well, Sloan definately did. He was constantly coming onto her and Alex had to use every power he had to resist the urge to interfere. That was until he saw him touching her. He saw how uncomfortable she was and he knew he had to help her out. So he walked over to stand with them at the nurses station they were at._

_'Dr. Montgomery, your patient...'_

_'What do you think you're doing Karev? You're on _my _service, so why are you bothering Dr. Montgomery? Leave. We're having a conversation!' Mark interupted._

_'Dr. Montgomery,' Alex repeated more forcefully. 'Your patient in room 312 is asking for you. Dr. Grey told me to tell you if I saw you. It sounded pretty urgent. And Dr. Sloan, I'm no longer on your service. I'd rather spend the day in the pit. Get someone else to get your coffee for you.'_

_Addison bit her lip in order to keep herself from laughing, whilst Mark glared at Alex and stormed off in the other direction._

_'Thanks Karev.' She smiled awkwardly. She started to walk off towards her patients room, but before Alex could tell her the patients wasn't asking for her, she turned and said, 'You know, if you get bored of the pit, I could use another intern. Grey's good, don't get me wrong, but...shes got nothing on you.' she smiled shyly before turning again and walking away. _

_It took a moment for Alex to wake up from the shock of what she said and, heart swelling with pride, he ran off in Addison direction, grabbing her arm as he reached her and pulled her into the supply closet next to them, and moving his hands to her waist to keep her in place._

_'What? Karev? What are you...get off me!' She stared into his deep brown eyes but she made absolutely no movement to remove his hands from around her. She sighed. 'Karev, I have a patient that needs to see me.'_

_'No you don't.'_

_'What? But you...'_

_'I lied. I saw how uncomfortable you were with Sloan and...I just felt the need to help.'_

_'Oh, well, thanks.'_

_'You're welcome.' he grinned. They stood in silence for a moment, blue eyes meeting brown. Alex thinks about how much he wants to kiss her right there and never let go, but he knows he needs to wait, and he has some stuff to say which should definately come first. Addison breaks the silence before he even has chance to think about how to word it._

_'Karev. Would you mind moving your hands please?' she said, her voice shaking slighty. _

Perfect. This is it Karev, don't mess it up. _Alex thought to himself. 'Actually, I'd rather not.' He flashed her his signature smirk._

_'Excuse me? Karev, this is extremely unproffesional behaviour! I am your boss, you do what I say. And I say, move your hands.' her lips pressed together forming a line. _

_'I don't want to.'_

_'Karev...'_

_'Addison, shut up.' She immediately closed her mouth, glared at him, before sighing and nodding slightly, her signal for him to contintue._

_'I don't want to let go, because I have something to say and I know the moment I do let go, you're going to run like the wind and carry on avoiding me. So just let me speak. We kissed. We...kissed. And it was amazing and perfect and everything you want a kiss to be with someone who you can't stop thinking about, which is you Addison. I can't stop thinking about you. And not in a damn she's hot way. In a she's smart, beatuiful, funny way. Addison, you...you're all I ever think about. I love you. But if you don't feel that way about me, fine. Just stop avoiding me, because I can't bear the thought of not having you at all. Just, please, stop.' He sighed. 'I miss you Addison.' he whispered stroking her cheek. _

_'Kar...Alex. I...I didn't...I didn't think you felt that way.' _

_'Yeh, well, neither did I. Not really. Not until that day. When Sloan was being a bigger arse than usual. That day I knew, all I wanted to do was make you smile.'_

_'Alex. I don't know what to say. You just...wait...you, _love _me?' _

_'I know it sounds stupid and girly.. Considering it's coming from me and we've only ever kissed once, but I do. Addison, I so lo...' He was interupted by Addisons lips pressing against his own. After a few moments, Addison pulled back to whisper 'I love you too.' before bringing their lips together again._

So now, he was in LA, with nothing to remind him of her, sort of. But still he found himself constantly thinking about her. Eventually he came to the conclusion that he was never going to see her again, but he was happy knowing he would never stop loving her, she was the one. She was his forever and as long as she was happy, wherever she was, so was he. He knew he'd never be able to date someone else now. Heck, he couldn't even sleep with random women anymore, but he dealt with it. That was until one day, he was walking down a corridor at St. Amberose hospital and he heard someone crying in an on call room. He chose to ask a nearby nurse if she knew who it was, Addison had made him more considerate so he knew it wasn't going to do the person any favours if he just walked in on them crying.

'Urm, no, Doctor Karev. I don't who it is. I know she doesn't work here, just does surgeries occasionally. Goes up to the NICU everyday though. She works with Doctor King. But she's always crying, moved here about a month ago. She always comes at the same time every night, goes up there and cries. Then she just leaves.'

'Thanks, Nurse...'

'Sophie. Sister Sophie actually.' with that she walked away.

Taking a deep breath, he walked back towards the door he just abandoned, knocking before entering slowly.

'I'm sorry, I just...I heard you crying. Are you okay?' He asked, looking down. When he recieved no reply he looked up to see the occupant staring at him with wide eyes. His breath caught in his throat as his expression reflected hers.

'Addison?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's part 1, part 2 shall be up soon :) but I am going to Canterbury Saturday so will probably be once I've recovered from the 7 hour drive :P I'll probably end up writing a ton on the journey, so watch out :D ahaha, review if you want :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I know I said this was a 2 parter, but by the time I'd properly finished the '2nd part' it was seriously long, so I thought I might aswell split it into two. Part 3 is also finished, so will definitely be up in the next few days. I know I say this a lot, but it's half term at college now :D so I'll have plenty of time. Send me some hate if you want to :))) ahaha...anyway, hope you like, have fun :) ohhhhh, btw, THANK YOU! to everyone! So many of you alerted it :O I was shocked. You guys are awesome. Oh, and Judith, I will reply soon! Been really ill so not come on for ages, SORRY! ahaha, anyway, yeah. Read it. Maybe Review it. Whatever you please :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Escape (23)**_

_Previously:_

_'I'm sorry, I just...I heard you crying. Are you okay?' He asked, looking down. When he received no reply he looked up to see the occupant staring at him with wide eyes. His breath caught in his throat as his expression reflected hers._

_'Addison?'_

'Alex?' she whispered. 'What...what are you doing here?'

'Addison.' he growled, before storming out of the room, her following close behind.

'Alex! Alex, wait, please. Please, just talk to me!' she grabbed his wrist, turning him around.

'NO!' he shot back with so much venom in his voice she flinched. The entire corridor went silent as his voice filled the space. 'You have no right, _no_ right to ask me to do that. You left Addison. I was in love with you and you left. _You_, not me, so don't make me out to be the bad guy. You _don't _get to do that.' He wrenched his arm from her grip.

'Does that mean you don't love me anymore?'

'I will never stop loving you Addison. But now, it just feels like apunishment. Like I've done something wrong and having to love you is my payback. You've made me hate this feeling, so no, it doesn't mean I don't love you, it just means I really, _really_ don't like you anymore. And I doubt that'll ever change.'

'Alex, let me explain.' she pleaded.

'It's too late for that. Do me a favour, you ever see me in the hospital, _do not _try to talk to me.'

'But Alex...' she frowned.

'I'm sorry Addison. But this is goodbye. At least I have the decency to say it.' With that, he walked away, leaving Addison standing alone in the middle of the corridor. It wasn't until one of the nurses asked her if she was okay, that she realised what had just happened. The day she left, she knew it was for the best, for both of them, but when she saw him enter that on call room, she thought...well, she thought everything was forgiven, that he'd searched for her and finally found her. Obviously, she knew deep down that he wouldn't have looked for her,but she thought they could've at least talked, that she could have explained why she left. But as he walked away, she realised that she'd never get the chance, and that realization set off a brand new lot of tears. She fell to the ground when the emotion got too much, before being pulled off into the on call room she'd just left by one of the watching nurses.

The first time they met each other after this, it was witnessed by Charlotte King. Addison was walking towards the elevator just as Alex exited it. Alex barely looked at Addison and had walked off without a second glance. Meanwhile, she was so caught up watching him walk away, again, that she didn't even notice the elevator leave. Nor did she notice Charlotte walking up to her until she was blocking Addison's view of Alex's back.

'What are you doing?' she said, firmly.

'Wha...what do you mean? I'm not doing anything!'

'You're staring at a resident. That's just...inappropriate.'

'Not nearly as inappropriate as what we used to do.' Addison muttered sadly.

'Excuse me? Are you telling me you've had relations with another doctor at this hospital? Addison, you're my friend, but that's unprofessional.' She exclaimed.

'Charlotte, nothing ever happened here.' she sighed. 'Lets go get some coffee. I'll tell you everything.' She put her arm through her friends and pulled her towards the cafeteria.

_~addex~addex~addex~addex~addex~_

2 months later and things were still the same between the ex's. If Addison saw Alex walk towards her, she'd turn and walk the other way before he could see any tears fall down her cheeks. If Alex saw Addison, he'd just walk on by, ignoring her and, after he'd turned a corner, Addison would run into the closest empty room and cry. After a while of observing this, Charlotte decided she'd had enough, so walked up to Alex, grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into a supply closet.

'Dr King! What are you doing? Get off me!'

'I've had enough Karev. I can't just sit back and watch anymore.'

'Ohhh...I knew you always wanted me.' He smirked, stepping closer to her.

'What? Ewww...no. Karev, I'm talking about you and Addison.'

'Oh.' His face darkened. 'That has nothing to do with you.' He tried to get out, but she side stepped him, glaring till he backed down.

'She misses you.'

'That's her own fault.'

'Karev...'

'No. She left me. She doesn't get to miss me. I missed her, so much, for 6 months, _6_!She made my life hell. I had to move, I left my friends, my life because of her. I couldn't stand it there. So I came here, because LA, nothing like Seattle. But then she shows up one day and she's making my life hell all over again! Because I can't stop loving her, but it's all I want to do!' By the time he finished his speech tears had formed and began to fall and his breathing was heavy. He blinked, trying to hold the tears back but couldn't. He was too far gone.

'Karev, give her a break. Before she left...she'd been through a hardtime. She just needed space. You can't judge her for that. What she went through, it breaks people!'

'Wait, what? Nothing happened in Seattle.' he frowned.

'You call that nothing?' she scoffed.

Alex was confused. What had happened? Why hadn't she told him? What could've been so bad that she had to leave so suddenly?

'Charlotte. What do you know?'

'Wait. She hasn't told you?'

'Told me what? Charlotte, I swear to god, if you don't tell me. I need to know Charlotte. Please.' He pleaded.

'It's not my place. But Alex, you need to talk to her. You both still love each other. You can get through this. Just, talk.' She said, before leaving Alex to his thoughts.

He stayed in the closet for over an hour thinking things over. He finally emerged with a determined look on his face. Racing to the NICU, knowing that if she was here that'd be where she was. Once he got to the door, he stopped to look through the window to see who was there. When he looked in, he saw his redheaded ex girlfriend with a hand in an incubator. It was the little girl he'd operated on earlier that day. Taking a deep breath, he entered the room quietly.

'How is she?'

Addison jumped at the announcement of his presence and stared at him with eyes wide and a gaping mouth before remembering herself and closing her mouth before saying, 'She's good. Brilliant actually. You did a great job.' Her lips twitched slightly as she remembered all the great surgeries they'd done together. But then she remembered how they were in the present day and her lips started to quiver.

'I'm sorry. I should go.' She muttered, walking towards the door. She froze though when she felt a manly hand lightly grab her wrist.

'Addison wait.' Blinking back tears she turned to face him, only to see his face reflecting hers.

'Alex, I have...patients and I have stuff to do back at the practice.' She refused to look into his eyes, so he put his hand under her chin to make her look at him.

'Addie...' She blanched. He hadn't called her that since before she left. She forgot how nice it sounded, she refused to let anyone else call her that. 'We need to talk.' He added.

She nodded slightly, 'I know this little coffee shop. 5 minute walk. It's amazing.'

'Sure. Lets go.'

'Wait. Don't you have to work?' she asked concerned.

'Charlotte will understand. Come on.' And with that, he walked out the room, grabbing a stunned Addison's hand and dragging her behind him.

Barely 5 minutes later they were sat at a hidden table at the back of the coffee shop, with 2 vanilla lattes on the tables. All of a sudden Addison burst out laughing, Alex looked at her sceptically.

'I'm sorry...it's just...it's like...old times. Just...minus the, uh...'

'Footsie under the table?'

'Yeah.' she breathed, smiling sadly.

'Look, Addison...I...' Alex stuttered. He didn't have a clue what to say to her. He finally had the love of his life in front of him again, and all words had escaped him.

'Alex. I'm so sorry. I should never have left like that.'

'I should've let you explain. It was wrong of me to stop you, but I wasn't ready. I'd finally settled with the idea of never seeing you again and then, you just...appeared you know. I just...it was a shock.' He explained.

'Are you ready now?' she asked hesitantly.

'I think I am. Yeah.'

'Okay. But you have to promise not to interrupt me. Please Alex, just let me get it all out, you need to know everything to understand.'

He nodded. He wanted to know everything, he needed to know, so that he could know it wasn't his fault, that he wasn't a failure. But the more he thought about it the more he worried. What if it was all his fault and this was just going to prove it. But it didn't matter now. He had to listen to her. He had to let her let it out. He loved her, and he knew this was causing her pain and, even with the amount of pain she caused him, he didn't want to see her like that.

'Do you remember when Aaron came up to visit?' She asked.

'Yeah. It was the week before you left. He found out about us. Wait. Was that it? Because he found out?'

'What? No, of course not. I was about to tell people anyway. But, urm...well, he came to the apartment, before he saw you at the hospital. We talked and he, urm, well...he...you have to understand Alex, it was an accident and it wasn't his fault. It was mine, I caused it to happen.'

Alex's face darkened, 'Addison. What happened? What did he...you do?'

'Alex, I...I'm so sorry, I should have told you. He didn't mean to do it. It wasn't supposed to happen. It just did and then I didn't know what to do, I couldn't look at you without remembering and feeling guilty, so I left.'

Alex's breathing became harsh, he grabbed his cup tightly, his knuckles starting to turn white. 'Addison please, _please _tell me that what I'm thinking happened didn't. Please Addie. Say you didn't.'

'No. No Alex, we never did that. I could never have done _that _to you, I love you. Alex, just...let my tell from the beginning.

_A loud knocking pulled Addison out of her trance. She was sat on the bathroom floor in Alex's apartment, tears trickling slowly down her face. She pulled herself up by grabbing the side of the sink and fixed herself up in the mirror before walking out into the hall. Alex had gone to work a few hours ago and she didn't have to be in till after lunch so she had the apartment to herself. She looked around to make sure it was tidy, smoothed down her skirt and opened the door._

_'Oh, sorry. I think I have the wrong flat.' The young man said, looking Addison up and down, trying to ignore the tear tracks on her face. She blushed at the look he gave her. _Damn hormones_, she thought._

_'No problem.' She smiled. 'Who are you looking for? Although I might not be much help, I only moved in officially a few weeks ago, I don't really know many people.'_

_'Alex Karev. He told me this was where he lived.'_

_'Oh, well...you have the right place then.' He shot her a confused look. 'I'm Addison. Addison Montgomery. Alex's girlfriend.' She held out her hand which he shook._

_'I'm Aaron. Alex's brother. He's never mentioned you.'_

_'I'd say he's never mentioned you either, but I'd be lying.' She smirked. 'Do you want to come in? He won't be home for hours yet though and I have to leave in...' she looked at her watch, ' 20 minutes, so you'll be on your own, but you're welcome to stay.'_

_'Sure. Thanks.' She stepped back to let him in and closed the door behind her. She directed him into the living room, where she sat in Alex's arm chair, her legs folded under her, and he sat awkwardly on the sofa. 'So, you're living together?'_

_'Yeah. Officially 2 weeks ago, but I've been staying here for about 5 months.' She laughed._

_'Wow, he must be serious about you. Why did he never tell me about you though? If you are so serious I mean.'_

_'I made him promise not to tell anyone. I'm his boss, so I didn't want people to think we were only together so he could get ahead or something. And my ex-husband works at the same hospital with us, with his girlfriend and I didn't want our relationship to be constantly under scrutiny. I just wanted to be happy, so I refused to tell anyone. Only my best friend knows.'_

_'Oh. Wow, that's urm...wow. Must be awkward at work. How do you cope? Having to hide it?'_

_'It's hard. But it won't matter anymore now.'_

_'Why?' He frowned. 'Wait, were you crying before I came in? Has something happened between the two of you?'_

_'No. No, they were...tears of joy. I just...I never thought this would happen you know. I mean, me and Alex, we've never discussed this before. I don't know how to __react.'_

_'What? Are you...getting married?' _

_'What, no...no, we're, no. I'm not doing that again. No, I'm...you're going to be an uncle Aaron.' She grinned at him._

_'What do you mean?'_

_She laughed at his inability to understand what she was telling him. 'I'm pregnant.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked. So yeah, review if you want :) and part 3 will be up very soon :D promise! ahaha...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Told you part 3 would be up quickly :))) and here it is. Finally keeping up with something. THANK YOU for the reviews :D soooo awesome! ahaha, it's so weird to be getting reviews of people whos fics I love so much :D ahaha, anyway...heres the final part (unless I carry on :/ would have to think about how to though) I'm not too sure about it though, may edit it later, I just don't feel as though I've done my best but then I don't know what else I could do :/ anyway, let me know. Have fun :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Escape 33**_

_Previously:_

_'What, no...no, we're, no. I'm not doing that again. No, I'm...you're going to be an uncle Aaron.' She grinned at him._

_'What do you mean?'_

_She laughed at him inability to understand what she was telling him. 'I'm pregnant.'_

'You were...pregnant? Why, why didn't you tell me? What happened? Did you get an abortion? Or is there some kid somewhere who doesn't know who their father is?' Alex was annoyed now. _Why the hell didn't she tell me? _He thought.

'Let me finish Alex. You promised you wouldn't interupt.'

'Right. Sorry...I just, carry on.'

_'You're having a baby? With my brother? You and...Alex are having a baby? The man who left his entire family behind so that he could do whatever the hell he pleases is having a child?'_

_'Excuse me. But who are you to say that? Alex is an amazing doctor and man and will be an amazing father.' She shouted back, standing up next to the coffee table._

_Aaron scoffed, 'Alex, amazing? Yeah right. Alex has never been amazing. He was a shit brother, and a shit son and he's going to be a shit father just like his own.' He stood up then, towering over Addison, attempting to make her sit back down, but she didn't._

_'How dare you come here, to our home and say that! You have no idea what you're brother has been through over the past few years. You have no idea how you're childhood affected him. You know, for the first month of our relationship, he refused to sleep in the same bed as me in case he hurt me, because he was always having nightmares about your father and would lash out. He is nothing like your father so don't bother trying to make him out to be. Your brother is one of the sweetest, most adorable men I have ever met. You should really stop putting him down just because you're so insecure about becoming your father yourself.' She spat at him._

'Addison! You don't say stuff like that to my brother!'

'I know. I worked that out myself.'

'What?'

_Before she knew what was happening, she was on her back on the floor with the wind knocked out of her. He'd hit her, and hard, straight in the stomach. Within seconds she had painful cramps emenating from the area he'd hit. She crouched over, hugging her stomach._

_'Oh my god, oh my...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I really am him, I am, I...I'm _just _like my father.'_

_'It's okay...It was...my fault...I...shouldn't have...said that.' She replied through the pain, her eyes stung as tears began to form._

_'Are you okay? I can't believe I did that. Addison, please tell me you're okay.'_

_'I'm fine...I am...but...but they're...not.' She gasped._

_'Oh my god. I...oh god, what did I do? What do I do? Alex'll hate me, he'll never talk to me again. I'm such a crappy brother, first I fail Amber and now I'm destroying Alex's life. I don't deserve to live, someone should stop me already...' _

_'Aaron. Shut up. I need you...to shut up...and take me...to the...hospital.' She stuttered. The pain was getting worse, and she was feeling faint. She knew what'd happened._

_'Okay. I can do that. Seattle Grace isn't far right?'_

_'No. Not Seattle Grace, anywhere but Seattle Grace.'_

_'But thats where you guys work isn't it?'_

_'Yes...and thats exactly...why...we can't go...there. If you...don't want Alex to know...take me...to Mercy West. Please Aaron, Alex...can't...know.' She groaned._

_'Okay, I'm going to pick you up alright, I'll carry you to my car.' He noticed her eyes starting to close as he picked her up and ran out the door as fast as he could with her in his arms, 'Addison, stay awake. Talk to me.'_

_'I love you Alex, I'm sorry.' She said before her head lolled back._

'Aaron told me I said that when I woke up.' She added whispering.

'Addie. I...why didn't you tell me? Why would you do that for _him_?'

'I just, couldn't Alex. He's your brother. I couldn't stand you hating him because of me. I know what its like to have a rubbish relationship with your sibligs and I didn't want to be a cause for it. Alex, family, it's so much more important than girlfriends or wives or friends. Family are always there for you and I...I just didn't want to be the reason why you couldn't work things out. I just wanted you to be happy.' she sobbed. Alex moved around the table to hold Addison to him, needing to feel her and comfort her. He'd missed the feel of her in his arms and never wanted to let go again.

'What about our family Addie? The family we could've been. That he destroyed. The family we still could be? What about me? Where do I...where do _we _go now?'

'Alex, I just wanted you to have the family you deserve, not a subsitute for what you missed. I'm not saying that you wouldn't have loved our child, you would have, I know. You would've loved them so much. But I didn't want to be the barrier between you. I didn't want you to go back to how you were before.'

'But Addie, he...'

'Don't Alex. It wasn't his fault, it was mine. I pushed him to it. I made him that mad, I shouldn't have done it and I paid for it myself. I should've known better.'

'Well, why didn't you at least tell me about the baby? You didn't have to tell me about Aaron. I could've been there for you, you wouldn't have had to leave.'

'I know, I know.' She leaned into his shoulder then, tears stained his shirt, but he didn't mind. 'I just got so far in, and everytime I looked at you I was reminded of the baby and your brother and I couldn't do it. All I could think of was leaving, so I did. I wanted to go back as soon as I'd gone but I couldn't. I was too scared of what you'd do.'

'Why were you scared? Addie, I'm not like my father, or Aaron, _you_ taught me that.'

'Not like that. I was scared you wouldn't understand, that you wouldn't take me back.'

'Adds, I was in love with you, nothing could've changed that.'

'I know.' She leaned back away from him, looking him in the eyes. 'I'm sorry for not telling you.' She whispered.

'Don't be, I get it.' He paused for a moment. 'Did it hurt?'

'Yes.' She answered simply, looking at the ground.

'Does it still hurt?'

She hesitated, taking a deep breathe, 'Yes. But it hurts more when I think of what _we _lost.'

'We can get it back Addie. We can be together, you and me. Like old times.'

'Alex. I don't want you to be with me now because of what happened.'

'Thats not the reason Addison and you know it. I'm still in love with you.'

'Alex, please, don't...you've spent the last 2 months avoiding me, I can't get back with you for you to change your mind.'

He lifted her chin up so she looked him in the eyes, 'Addison, believe me, I won't. I love you, I always have, but you left. I didn't know what to think, so I thought that you didn't love me anymore or you'd found someone else.' He stressed.

'Alex, there never was and never will be anyone else.'

'I believe you. I do.' He stroked her cheek lightly, gazing into her eyes. He leant forward till their lips were just touching. 'I missed you,' he said, before crashing their lips together. She respondedly heatedly, grabbing his hand that was still on her cheek and squeezing it tightly. He brushed his tongue across her bottom lip, tugging it slightly with his teeth, begging for entry. She willingly opened her mouth for him and, as their tongues collided, he hooked his arms around her legs and pulled her to straddle him. They'd missed the connection they had together so much they didn't even notice the coughing sound reverbarating round the room until it got extremely loud, and a hand placed itself on Alex's shoulder. They broke apart with a start.

'Excuse me, but would you mind...? This is a family cafe.' The waiter said, embarassed at having to break up the two.

'Yeah. Sorry...we just. Sorry, just got back together.' Addison smiled shyly, getting off Alex and standing up, holding her hand out to him. 'Lets go. We have a lot of time to make up for.' She added suggestively.

Alex grinned, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the cafe, her giggling the entire time.

_~addex~addex~addex~addex~addex~_

A few hours later, they lay wrapped together on Addisons bed. They'd decided that they might aswell go to her house because she lived closer to the cafe and, lets face it, Alexs apartment would just be a mess not having Addison there to clean it up. They'd spent the rest of the afternoon making up for all the time they'd missed and were now lay in a peaceful silence both thinking of how lucky there were to have been given another chance at love.

Addison was lay with her head upon Alex's chest and he had his arms around her waist when he whispered, 'Thank you,' kissing her forehead softly.

'What for?'

'For telling me, all of it. For loving me, enough to go through all that by yourself. But Addie, I promise you, you'll never have to go through that ever again, or at least not alone.'

'I know, Alex. I do. I love you.' she said lifting herself up so she could look him in the face.

'I love you too. No more running away?'

'No more running away.' She smiled, before pressing their lips together to seal the promise.

1 Year Later

'Adds, come on, we're gonna be late. We can't miss this flight!' Alex shouted up the stairs to his newly instated fiance.

When he recieved no reply, he proceeded to go look for her with a frown on his face. He walked up the stairs of his and Addisons house, they'd sold both Addisons house and his apartment from the break up, stating that both were unfit for a home for them both, so had bought a much bigger house which suited both of them. Alex walked along the long corridor of the house towards the bedroom, poking his head through the door, only to find it empty. He stepping into his room quietly and creeped towards the door on the other side of the room. When he looked into the ensuite bathroom behind the door, he saw his fiance standing in front of the mirror, looking at something in her hands.

'Babe, come on. You wanna tell them, right? We have to go.' She didn't move, other than a slight jump when he first spoke but since then she was frozon. Alex stepped closer to her, reaching out and placing his hand on the small of her back and walking round to the front of her, not bothering to look at what was in her hands. He placed his other hand on her cheek when he saw her dazed expression, rubbing lightly to get her attention.

'Babe, whats up? You've been looking forward to this all week. You're not regretting this are you?' At the note of concern in his voice, her eyes shot up to meet his and she dropped the object in his hands.

'Never. I love you.' She whispered.

'I love you too.' He pulled her into a hug and felt her tears hit his shirt. After a few moments, he pulled back, wiping a stray tear off her cheek. 'Are you okay? What's the matter?' She looked at her hands once more and he remembered that the object of her attention had fallen to the ground earlier. He looked down, ready to retrieve it, but stood in shock as he realised what the object was. The little white stick seemed to glare brightly at him and his eyes started to water. 'Is that what I think it is?'

She nodded and, realising that Alex hadn't looked up yes, she added aloud, 'Yes.'

'Are you...?'

'I think.'

'Can we...'

'Not yet, I want...'

'Second trimester yeah?' He grinned

'Yeah.' She breathed, smiling.

'Okay.' He nodded, bending down to retrieve the home test. Before standing up, he lifted her blouse to kiss his stomach gently. He placed to the test on the side, and cupped Addison face to kiss her fully on the mouth.

'So you're okay with this?' She checked.

'I'm more than okay. Now lets go, we have an engagement to announce.' He smirked.

'Hmmm...or we could celebrate our latest discovery first, by ourselves.' She bit her lip seductively, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head, to show him just what she wanted, but when he hesitated, she pouted. It's safe to say, Alex could never resist the pout.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's it. Escape is over, but if you ask nicely (if you want to at all) I may carry on. Maybe give me some ideas too though :P ahaha...anyway, yeah, review if you want. Thank you so much again to everyone who already has 3 you're all awesome.**

**Also, if you've got tumblr, go follow me :))) viola-peeptoes! I always follow back too :D  
><strong>


End file.
